charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Extremes
The Extremes are impulsive creatures who causes silliness and are emotional. The extremes are very rare and are hard to find on certain cartoons other than Muppets in their cartoon series. They were signing aliens for the Muppet franchise who first appeared in "The Jim Henson Hour". They appeared in three episodes of the The Jim Henson Hour including Outer Space, Oceans and Videotape. In the episode "Outer Space", they get close up to Kermit and to the screen and yelling "Shout the yeah" and making noises on the episode's introduction scene. They also perform the song "Neutron Dance" which was performed by the Pointer Sisters. On the closing number, they make their line "She's gonna cry until I tell her that I'm never wrong". They sing about Maneater on the episode "Oceans". Three extremes get grabbed by the shark. The orange extreme gets bit on his triceps with his femur to be pulled off the area, The yellow one was done the same way to the orange but pushed off, and the Blue one gets pulled off from his abdominal muscle and the only one left was the purple un-tampered with. After the song ends, the purple extreme bites the shark on the face and then swims away. They also danced on the All Nighty Party music along with other people and Muppets on "Videotape". The extremes were later used in "Muppet Time" for the sketches of "Alien Opera". On Muppets Tonight, they make cameo appearances on certain scenes exposing their shenanigans against Clifford on the show's introduction on the first 2 episodes. They perform their dance number after they told the crew to run the Koozebanian dance number tape by Nigel. They dance and sing along with other Muppets on Opposites Attract with Clifford and Paulda Abdula. Extremes Appearances * The Jim Henson Hour ::Outer Space ::Oceans ::Videotape * Muppet Time ::Alien Opera * Muppets Tonight ::Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer (Orange, Purple and Yellow) ::Episode 102: Garth Brooks (Orange, Purple and Yellow) ::Episode 206: Paula Abdula (Purple and Yellow) * TGIF Bumbers Gallery 10547586_1642425149315433_5158396437781978343_n.png The Extremes Dancing.png|The Extremes singing All Night Party. The Extremes Muppets Tonight.png|The Extremes shouting in the Muppets Tonight episode "Garth Brooks". Purple Extreme.png|The extremes singing Maneater inside the water. Muppet_time_ice_cream.jpg|The purple extreme is giving the yellow one ice cream. Muppet_time_surprise_party.jpg|The extremes have a surprise party. 282-the-extremes.jpg|A concept art of the extremes. 10410583_1642478759310072_2542471389450257124_n.png 995035_1642478122643469_8925368652383103041_n.png 10559719_1642477822643499_3772947182430419591_n.png 10487469_1642477369310211_2598604632137863913_n.png 10514608_1647498958808052_1738074960731683036_n.jpg vlcsnap-2015-02-08-16h39m23s250.png vlcsnap-2014-01-14-17h40m35s169.PNG 10525758_1642424502648831_8669623773266672086_n.png 10565234_1642425035982111_6320898023451878105_n.png|With the in stereo where available. Secrets of Muppets Puppets.jpg 1932288_1642478359310112_8428388697971451783_n.png Purple Extreme MT.png Extremes on TV.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h23m54s224.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h25m12s776.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h25m24s256.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h25m32s685.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h25m44s724.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h28m18s060.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h28m28s845.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h28m57s669.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h29m04s632.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h29m09s862.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h30m03s839.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h30m16s294.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h30m36s858.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h31m20s763.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h31m27s747.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h31m35s350.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h31m40s653.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h31m59s897.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h32m17s333.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h32m35s031.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h32m57s019.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h33m03s780.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h33m11s810.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h33m27s210.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h34m38s028.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h34m56s236.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h35m18s943.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-21h35m37s927.png Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.png Malamalsdsddv.jpg|From Behind the window in Minion Rush Minion creature limbo.png|On the right of the minion, an extreme face limbo where the bananas are located. Screenshot (333).png|A Maw-like Extreme located on behind the Tin Can Alley stand. Minion Rush EX balloon.png TGIF MT Minion.png|The purple one pops up on the TGIF bumpers. Trivia *The orange extreme bears resemblance to a Fraggle, but with a similar shape on it's nose. * The purple extreme's blood stream and the neurons goes through her spring to the brain as she was born with springs on her arms. * The Extremes have no relationship to the Koozebanians or Fazoobs and have never been on Planet Koozebane even though they suggested that they were from the planet. * In Despicable Me 2, there is a blue extreme dome statue in one of the properties of Paradise Mall. Though it has insect antennas and Wimzie's bat wings instead. The extremes themselves from the older years are not present in the movie nor any of the Despicable Me productions, but similar one's are present in the Universal Studios Attraction Park in the Super Silly Fun Land. * An outfit for the purple extreme also appears to exist for Boo's outfit with octopus legs and arms with hair under the eyes and resembles a sea creature. Category:TV Show Characters Category:Muppet Category:Puppet Category:Creature